A pesar de todo, eres mi papá
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: No quería decirle nada a su familia de que estaba embarazada,pero su tío Emmett lo descubrió.-¡Joder Nessie, cacho tetas que tienes!¿Te has operado?/-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Edward?¿Que deje de ser tú bebé o que Jacob sea el padre de mi hijo?
1. Diciéndoselo a Jacob

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Summary: No quería decirle nada a su familia de que estaba embarazada, pero su tío Emmett lo descubrió.- ¡Joder Nessie, cacho tetas que tienes! ¿Te has operado?/-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Edward? ¿Que deje de ser tú bebé o que Jacob sea el padre de mi hijo?**

**N/A: **_Eh… ¡Sorpresa! Si, lo sé… ¿Esta loca otra vez subiendo más fic si todavía no ha terminado los otros? ¡Pero es que no me pude resistir! Sabéis que amo los Jacob/Nessie, aunque este estará como un Renesmee/Edward y este tenía que hacerlo. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero más de uno si os gusta habrá. ¿Hacemos la prueba? Bueno, os dejo el primer capítulo y me decís._

**Título: **A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.

**Capítulo uno: Diciéndoselo a Jacob.**

**Renesmee POV.**

Los cambios eran evidentes en mí. Mala leche, mi plano abdomen ligeramente abultado, los pechos demasiado hinchados, la suspensión del periodo, las ansias de comer a todas horas y por doble… vamos, que tenía todos los síntomas de embarazo, y me hubiese seguido engañando ingenuamente si no fuera porque llevo tres meses sin que me baje el periodo, ¿Cómo explico eso?

_No, veréis, es que el periodo se corta con el agua y llevo tres meses de remojo._

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la taza del váter. No quería mirar a mi derecha, allí, encima del lavábamos de madera estaban cinco pruebas de embarazo esperando ser revisadas, ya habían pasado los habituales cinco minutos, pero yo no tenía el coraje suficiente como para acercarme a ellos y mirarlos, ¿Qué perdía? Mucho – me dije.

¿Y si los cinco estaban mal? Venga _Renesmee, ¿Cinco test de embarazo fastidiados? Un poco iluso._

No sé de donde saqué el coraje pero me aproximé a al lavábamos. No quería agachar la cabeza, pero tendría que hacerlo. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y me infundí el valor suficiente para mirar.

Está bien, a la de un, a la de dos y a la de ¡Tres!

No mierda, no miré.

¿Tanto cuesta enfocar la mirada hacia una mierda de plástico?

Pues sí – me contesté a mi misma – porque esa mierda de plástico puede cambiarte la vida.

Vale, para ya Renesmee, afronta las consecuencias, si no, haber usado preservativos o haberte tomado la píldora…

¡Mierda! Si ahora va a resultar que yo tengo toda la culpa. Maldito Jacob…

¡Ya!

Enfoqué la mirada hacia el primer test.

_Positivo._

El segundo test.

_Positivo._

Tercer test.

_Positivo._

Cuarto test.

_Positivo._

Y quinto y último… por favor, por favor, por favor, me aferré a la esperanza, que de negativo… crucé los dedos.

_Positivo._

-¡Mierda! – Grité y estampé mi puño contra el grifo de lavamanos - ¡Auch! –me quejé, me había hecho daño.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me fui hasta la habitación que Jake y yo habíamos convertido en un despacho, ahí guardábamos el botiquín de primero auxilios.

Es voy a tener que usar cuando papá se entere…

¡Papá! ¡Mierda! No había pensado en él.

¡Uff! Como se iba a poner cuando se enterase… ¡No! No podía enterarse, ni él ni nadie a excepción de Jacob, pero porque él era el mayor culpable… ¡Pero qué narices! Ya era bastate mayorcita como para hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, creía yo, tenía unos buenos veintidós. ¡Además! Mamá me había tenido con dieciocho, ella no podía decir nada, y la abuela Esme menos, que había tenido a la tía Rose con dieciséis… ¿Pero de que estás hablando Renesmee? La abuela Esme nunca diría nada, ella estaría encantada con la noticia y siempre te apoyaría en todo. ¡Cierto! Un punto a mi favor. Contaba también con el de Rosalie, cualquier niño a la familia era bien bendecido, Alice tendría una nueva personita a la que vestir, Jasper y Emmett un nuevo acompañante de juegos, el abuelo Carlisle estaría encantado de ampliar la familia Cullen, mamá me apollaría… ¿No? ¡Oh dios! Las dudas sobre mi madre me asaltaban… y mi padre… él era un caso perdido, pondría el grito en el cielo.

-¿Renesmee? – preguntó una voz fuerte y con una nota de preocupación.

Me giré al escuchar a Jacob, sonreí al verle, tenía cara de cansancio, pero eso no fue escusa para que se lanzara a por mis labios desesperadamente.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó alarmado al separarnos y ver mi mano casi vendada.

-Un pequeño percance – contesté sin mucho ánimo.

¡A ver cómo le contaba yo a Jacob que sería padre a los veinticinco años! Seguro no le haría mucha gracia… Jake era muy detallista y atento con sus sobrinos, los amaba y los adoraba, pero porque solo estaba con ellos por las tardes, un día… ¡Vamos! ¡Por qué no eran de él! ¿Y si decidía abandonarla porque no quería un hijo suyo? Joder, me muero…

-¿Un pequeño percance, cielo? – preguntó alzando las cejas interrogadoramente.

-¡Hay sí! Heredé algo de la torpeza de mamá – dije volviendo al trabajo: vendarme la mano.

-Renesmee – dijo mi nombre completo, eso no era buena señal, ¿Habría visto las pruebas del baño? ¡No! Él no había ido al baño… ¿No? - ¿Qué me ocultas? – preguntó al fin.

-¿Yo? – dijo haciéndose la desinteresada, pero no le salió nada bien, ya que no era una buena mentirosa, de las pésimas se podía decir y Jacob la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo mentía y cuando no.

-No, mi hermana – contestó con un sarcasmo para nada gracioso - ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar.

¡Pero qué pesadito que estaba Jacob últimamente!

-¡No me pasa nada! – le grité en un arrebato de histeria – Estas un poquito paranoico, ¿Eh, Jake? ¿Y a ti? ¿Te pasa algo? – seguí insistiendo estúpidamente, me estaba pasando un poquito mucho con él…

-Me iré a bañar, vengo cansado – dijo con un poco de tristeza en su cara, sabía que no había usado un buen todo con Jake pero es que no pude hacer callar a mi boca…

¡Malditas hormonas!

Espera, espera, espera, ¿A dónde había dicho que iba? Oh, oh. No había recogido los test, había salido escopeteada del baño.

-¡Jacob! – Grité - ¡No puede entrar al baño! – volví a gritarle saliendo de nuestro pequeño despacho.

Estaba a un paso de entrar al baño cuando me adelanté y me estampé contra él dejándolo tambaleándose en la puerta.

¡Guau! ¡Cuánto frenesí! ¡Estúpida hormonas de embarazo!

Recogí apresuradamente las muestras del lavábamos y salí cruzando los dedos para que Jacob no preguntara ni nada…

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Renesmee? – preguntó Jacob.

Genial, ¿Qué había hecho ella en su vida pasada para que ningún deseo se le cumpliera ahora? Tuvo que ser una gran perra, porqué, ¡Dios! ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

-¿Renesmee?

Otra vez mi nombre completo.

-Na… nada – me apresuré a decir y a salir de la habitación, pero Jacob ya había avanzado hacia mí, no tenía mucha escapatoria.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó sin humor y sin paciencia.

-¡Hay Jacob! – Volví a gritarle - ¿Por qué todo quieres saberlo? ¡No es nada!

-No me lo creo – dijo.

-Pues no te o creas – fue mi última palabra, iba a salir de la habitación cuando se me cayó uno.

Por dios, por dios, por dios, que no lo haya notado, que pase desapercibido.

-¿Qué…que es esto? – preguntó tartamudeando.

¡OH, GRANDÍSIMA MIERDA! ¿Cuándo alguien escucharía mis plegarias?

-¿Eh? – dije haciéndome como la que no sabía.

-Nessie… - dijo usando el tono de voz normal. Me tranquilicé y me concedí el tiempo para tomar aire, inspirar y espirar, ya no podría ocultárselo.

Tiré todos los test de embarazo que tenía en mis brazos al suelo y me quedé mirándolos esparcidos por los suelos.

-Todos han dado positivo – dije con la cabeza agachada - y son cinco – confirmé.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó, no podía ver la expresión de su cara ya que me daba vergüenza verlo después de que me hubiese descubierto.

-Me acabo de enterar – contesté sinceramente.

-Así que no habías engordado como Paul había pensado que habías echo – dijo Jacob e inmediatamente levanté la cabeza.

¡¿Qué el gran hijo de la grandísima madre de Paul había dicho que, qué?

Iba a gritar y poner el santo en el cielo cuando Jacob empezó a reír histéricamente. Siguió haciéndolo por un largo tiempo. Me asusté de que hubiese entrado en un trabe sicológico. ¿Podía alguien entrar en trabe sicológico solo porque su novia le decía que estaba embarazada? 

-Jacob… - dije con tartamudez, me preocupaba - ¿Estás bien?

Lo que venía a continuación no me lo esperé, juró que podía haber esperado cualquier cosa menos esta.

Jacob me abrazó y me despegó del suelo. ¿Pero que creía que hacia?

-Seremos papás – gritó.

Quise meterle una ostia tan grande que no la recordara en su vida. ¿Cómo podía haberme asustado así?

Paró de darme vueltas al ver que mi cara se tornaba verde y me bajó. Antes de salir pitando al baño pude ver como una lágrimas caía por su mejilla.

-Tendremos un bebé – dijo acercándose a mí y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos - ¿No es maravilloso?

-Pensé… pensé que tú…

-¿Qué pensaste, Ness?

-Que tú no querrías tenerlo… - contesté.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Preguntó con un poco de enojo – ¡Es maravilloso que tengamos un trocito de los dos! ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, supongo que sí – dije y empecé a sentir un leve mareo – Jacob, tengo que ir al…

No terminé de decir: baño, no me dio tiempo, tenía nauseas, unas ganas tremendas de vomitar y no quería vomitar encima del zapato de Jake ni en el suelo, ¿Para qué estaba el retrete a parte de para desechar eses? Pues el retrete, se inventó para las mujeres embarazadas, en verdad.

Me dejé de tonterías y me incliné sobre el váter echando todo lo que había comido por lo menos en dos días. ¡Era asqueroso!

Sentía la respiración de Jacob detrás de mí, me agarraba los cabellos para que no me los manchara mientras yo escupía de todo. Seguro cuando terminara no me querría besar. ¡Y a quien le darían ganas! ¡Agg!

Unos minutos después estaba tendida en la cama sobre el pecho fuerte y moreno de Jacob.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó, podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

-De momento bien, gracias a dios – suspiré, ahora me había calmado.

Estuvimos un tiempo más así acostados hasta que mi móvil sonó. Jacob no me dejó moverme y fue a por él a la cocina, siempre lo dejaba allí. Mi abuelo, licenciado en medicina por la universidad de Harvard, me había dicho que dejar el móvil cerca de ti mientras duermes era malo, el móvil tenía no se qué de unas ondas radiactivas que eran malas para el cuerpo humano, así que, por propia seguridad, preferí dejarlo en la cocina, al menos allí las ondas esas tardarían un poco en llegar al cuarto.

Edward apareció poco después con mi _Iphone _en la mano y me lo tendió. Sabía ya quien era de antemano sin haber mirado el móvil. Jacob tenía esa típica cara de, son los pesados de la familia de mi novia.

-¿Si?

-Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó mi madre a través de la vía telefónica.

-No mamá, no interrumpes – traté de sonar lo más convencida posible, para que al menos ella se tragara esa bola.

-Bien, de todos modos no voy a quitarte nada de tiempo, solo era para recordarte la cena de esta noche…

¿La cena de esta noche? ¡Mierda! ¡La cena de esta noche! Joder… que marrón.

-Bueno cariño, debo dejarte, Alice me está arrastrando de tienda en tienda, te quiero, recuerda, a las nueve en el Moondance – y cortó la llamada.

Vale, como había tenido poco esta tarde, encima esta noche tenía cena familiar, ¿No podría llamar y decir que no me encontraba bien? Porque era verdad, no me encontraba bien. Tendría que ir.

No hacía falta decirle nada a Jacob, él ya lo había escuchado todo.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de nuestra habitación, marcaba las siete de la tarde. Iría a asearme.

Mientras me aseaba, me duchaba, me vestía y me preparaba Jacob me contó cómo le había ido el día de hoy, sin duda el había tenido un buen día, y cuando llegó a casa fue aún mejor al enterarse de la noticia… ¡maldito Jake que todo le sale bien! – pensé con cariño, me alegraba mucho por él, y más me alegraba al ver que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre, hasta ya estaba pensando en comprar la cuna y las cosas básicas que eran unisex.

Me puse un pantalón vaquero largo que se recogía al final de cada pierna, unos buenos tacones abotonados, una camiseta básica blanca y una chaqueta de piel, a juego con un gran bolso. Me veía bien, estaba a punto de salir cuando recordé algo.

-Jake, ¿Se nota mucho? – le pregunté a mi novio y al futuro padre de mi hijo, señalé mi barriga.

-No – dijo no muy convencido.

-Jacob, por favor, dime la verdad – dije al borde del llanto.

¡Por dios! Pero que sensibles eran las mujeres en estado.

-¡Ness! – se asustó Jake – se nota, pero solo un poquito, podrás pasar desapercibida esta noche si haces como si no estuvieras embarazada – dijo abrazándome, sabía que yo no controlaba mis emociones ahora, eran mi hormonas.

Jake me contó de camino al restaurante en el que me reuniría con mi familia que Paul y los chicos iban a ir a ver el partido a casa. Paul… se iba a enterar, ¿Gorda? ¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad que ahora algo estaba… ¡Pero era normal! Ya me vengaría de Paul.

Llegamos al restaurante y Jacob aparcó en los aparcamientos. Se giró hacia mí y atrapó mi cara entre sus manos.

-Cuando quieras irte, llámame y vendré a por ti – me dijo muy cerca de mis labios – suerte, te amo.

-Yo también te amo – dije, le di un largo beso y salí del todoterreno de mi futuro…

¿MI futuro qué? No sé, ahora no tengo nada claro.

Miré mi reloj. 20.55. No llegaba mal. Me armé de valor y entre al restaurante con valentía.

Vamos Renesmee, tú puedes hacerlo, no pasará nada, no tienen porqué enterarse…

Pero todos mis miedos, todos aquellos que había conseguido controlar aparecieron al ver a mi familia a lo lejos sentada en una de las mejores mesas del restaurante. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan intimidantes?

Vamos Renesmee, tú puedes, saca valor.

Bien, inspiración, expiración.

**N/A**_: __**¿Quieren que la siga? Si no les gusta, la borro y no pasa nada. Espero sus reviews. **_

_**Un saludo.**_


	2. La cena familiar

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos o puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_¡Y aquí estoy! Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me alegra mucho el saber que le habéis dado una oportunidad a este fic. Nos os entretengo más, aquí dejo el otro capítulo. No tengo ni idea cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, yo escribo y haber que sale :D_

_Naturalmente, los Cullen son vampiros y los demás licántropos, en eso no he cambiado la historia._

**Fotos del fic en mi perfil.**

**Título: **A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.

**Capítulo dos: **La cena familiar.

**Edward POV.**

Podía notar la presencia de mi pequeña detrás nuestra, aunque no podía leerle la mente, porque había desarrollado un bloqueo ante mi poder, escuchaba su respiración, la conocía tan bien como si fuera la mía misma, muchas veces la había oído, tantas que se había convertido en mi sonido preferido.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de nosotros. No tardó en acercarse y rodearme con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos en un gran abrazo.

-Hola papá – me saludó al tiempo que se apartaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño – dejé que me besara y luego hice yo lo mismo.

Fue saludando a todos los presentes deteniéndose en su abuela y en su madre para abrazarlas con más determinación.

Después de los efusivos saludos, nos sentamos todos a la mesa, Bella estaba a mi lado y ambos estábamos en frente de nuestra niña, que estaba rodeada por Alice y Rosalie.

Notaba a Renesmee algo ansiosa y nerviosa. Aunque ella no lo notara, no paraba de moverse, sus dedos tamborileando en la mesa, chascando los dedos, retorciéndose las manos… algo le pasaba, Jasper lo notó, podía escucharlo en su mente.

-¿Qué tal va el trabajo Ren? – preguntó Jasper entablando conversación.

Pareció relajarse y habló.

-No me quejo, es genial haber encontrado un trabajo acorde con lo que estudié, los trabajadores son muy simpáticos y los jefes muy amables, me alegro de haber entrado – contestó entusiasmada.

-¿Hay algún chico que te interese para reemplazar a ese perro tuyo? – preguntó mi hermana Rosalie haciéndome sonreí, me alegraba que odiara al chucho.

Renesmee suspiró y torció los ojos.

-¿Y cómo te va la tienda Alice? – preguntó mi pequeña evitando ser ella el centro de atención y pasándoselo a una que le encantaba serlo, en eso era igual a Bella, preferían ser el papel secundario, terciario o incluso mejor el último, el papel principal para otro.

-¡Genial! – contestó mi duende hermana – como es diferente a lo que la gente está acostumbrado aquí, tiene mucho excito y me estoy replanteando abrir otra, y no me preguntes más, porque no pienso decirte nada, será una sorpresa para todos.

¿Sorpresas de Alice? Sálvese quien pueda.

Uno de los camareros del restaurante se acercó a la mesa, nos preguntó que queríamos de beber pero yo no le presté atención, toda estaba en su mente.

_Hay que ver como de buena esta la del pelo anaranjadito, que carita más linda, ¡Qué tetas! Tiene carita de niña dulce y buena, pero seguro que luego es una guarra en la cama, esas de carita angelical son las peores._

¡Se acabó! No lo soportaba más. No deseaba seguir escuchando a ese pamplinas decir asquerosidades sobre mi hija, y menos pensar en su vida sexual, que nada más y nada menos era con el estúpido del perro.

Me levanté de la mesa y me alejé de ella, de momento hasta que ese individuo se fuera, no podía seguir escuchando como pensaba cosas sobre mi hija, y no podía decirle nada porque lo estaba escuchando en su mente.

Cuando advertí que ya se había ido regresé sentándome en el mismo sitio que antes y cogiendo la dulce mano de mi esposa.

-¿Qué pasó papá? – preguntó mi pequeña con curiosidad.

-No desearás saberlo – le contesté.

Asintió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo llegara, al parecer estaba muy metida en una conversación que mantenían ella, Jasper y Carlisle sobre la dictadura de Franco en España.

Qué raro – suspiré. ¿Podía hablar Jasper de otra cosa?

-Amor, ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó mi esposa cerca de mi oído.

Me volví hacia ella.

-Sé que algo le pasa a nuestra niña Bella, y estoy preocupado, ¿Estará bien? – le comenté mis dudas a mi esposa, ella más que nadie podía ayudarme.

-Edward, si ella tuviera algún problema lo diría y creo que es lo bastante mayorcita como para cuidarse sola amor – dijo y besó mis labios dulcemente.

-Eh, eh, reserven algo para los pobres – gritó Emmett refiriéndose a nosotros haciendo que todos en la mesa estallaran en carcajadas.

Otro camarero remplazó al cretino que había venido al principio con nuestras bebidas, aunque realmente, no sabía porque se tomaban tantas molestias si no íbamos a beber, pero bueno, también lo hacíamos por guardar las apariencias, Forks era un pueblo pequeño y desafortunadamente aquí la gente tenía una lengua muy larga.

_Es linda_ pensó el camarero refiriéndose a mi hija. Este comentario no me alteró, si no todo lo contrario, me pareció bien que pensaran que era linda de esa forma, porque lo era.

Renesmee pidió calamares a la romana igual que Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie filete de ternera, Carlisle y Esme pescado a la plancha y Bella y yo calamares a la plancha.

La noche pasó rápida y alegre en compañía de mi familia, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que tenía, lo más maravilloso.

Sorprendentemente, Renesmee había conseguido comérselo todo, cosa que me extraño tanto porque siempre solía dejar la mitad de su comida, toleraba la comida pero más le atraía la sangre, animal por supuesto.

Algunos pedimos postre, y Renesmee volvió a sorprenderme pidiéndolo ella también y los más impresionante de todo es que se lo comió.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos sumergimos en una agradable conversación hasta que Emmett saltó.

-¡Joder Renesmee, cacho tetas que tienes! ¿Te has operado? – soltó en un grito.

¿Pero como el bruto de Emmett se atrevía a decir algo así?

Escuché una silla arrastrarse y miré hacia la persona que yo creía que lo hacía. Mi pequeña Renesmee echó la silla hacia atrás y con una mano en la boca salió corriendo en dirección a no sé donde, me imaginaba que al baño.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho imbécil? – Le grité a mi fuerte hermano – ¡Seguro la has hecho llorar! – le grité alterado.

-Eh Edward, calma – pidió Carlisle.

-Vamos Eddie – dijo el imbécil de Emmett – era de broma, es solo que está distinta y quería hacer la gracia, no pensé que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

-Iré a verla – dijo Bella pasando por mi lado.

**Renesmee POV.**

Joder, me cago en Emmett, ¿Cómo lo había notado? ¡Mierda! Encima ahora me encontraba delante de la taza del váter de un lujoso restaurante colisionando la cola del baño. ¡Genial! Todo saldrá bien a la mierda.

Volví a echarlo todo por la boca. Quizás con un poquito de suerte se creería que la comisa me sentó mal.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y una suave voz.

-¿Se puede?

Sabía quién era, perfectamente. ¡Como para no conocerla! Gracias a ella estaba yo aquí.

Había parado así que me limpié la boca con un trocito de papel higiénico y tiré de la sisterna, me aproximé a la puerta y le abrí a mi madre. Esta entró y la cerró cuando ya hubo entrado. Me encontraba en el lavamanos lavando mi boca.

-¿Estás bien cariño? Eh escuchado como vomitabas…

-Sí, estoy bien – dije cortante.

-Si no te conociera tan bien Renesmee…

Me giré hacia ella y corrí a sus brazos llorando, a mi madre no había quien le ocultara nada, y me alegraba por ello, porque contarle que estaba mal me costaría. Como un bebé sollocé en sus brazos. ¿Tendría que soportar esto por seis meses más? Dios, iban a ser lentos y difíciles, el ser bipolar no era nada bueno.

-Cariño, ¿Quieres contármelo? – preguntó mi madre acariciando mi cabello.

-Ma… má – gimoteé yo.

-Si es por lo que te dijo Emmett, no se lo tengas en cuenta, el solo quería hacer una broma, ya sabes cómo es – se paró y me miró – a mi me parece que tienes unos buenos pechos.

-¡Mamá! – Grité alterada – ¡No es eso! ¿No me vez extraña? – Le pregunté y mi madre paró a pensarlo - ¡Mírale! – Le espeté – mira mi barriga, ¿Qué vez de diferente? ¿Y mis pechos? ¿Y que haya comido tanto? ¿Y los vómitos? ¿Y este humor de perros? – me reí ante lo último, me hizo recordar a Jake.

-Cariño, estas…

-¡Sí! – grité, ni siquiera sabía si lo que iba a decir era como yo estaba, pero daba igual, estaba frustrada y realmente alterada.

-Embarazada – dijo con un suspiro.

La miré, tenía que descifra algo de su intransferible cara, algo, una emoción…

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – soltó de repente corriendo a abrazarme, en nada estuve envuelta en sus fríos y maternales brazos.

-¿Lo es? – le pregunté a lo que ella solo asintió y me besó la frente.

Estuvimos un rato más así hasta que un profunda nausea me hizo apartarme y salir pitando hacia la taza del váter. Una vez allí, volví a vomitar. ¿Cuándo pararía esto? Porque era incómodo tener que estar cada dos por tres echando por la boca todo lo que habías comido en el día, y asqueroso por cierto, muy asqueroso.

Paré y me limpié con papel como lo había hecho al principio. Bajé la tapa y me senté encima.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi madre a mi lado.

-Si – contesté – supongo que esto es normal.

-Y tan normal – me ofreció una sonrisa cálida que agradecí internamente.

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio. Mi madre a mi lado no paraba de juguetear con mi cobrizo cabello, sabía que le recordaba al de papá.

-¿Vas a decírselo? – preguntó mi madre sacándome de mi nube.

-¿El qué? – contesté tontamente.

-Que estas embarazada.

-¿A quién?

- A tu padre –contestó tranquilamente.

-¡Claro que no! – Me alteré - ¡A saber cómo reaccionará cuando se lo cuente! Empezará por estampar la primera cosa que pille contra algo y luego irá a por Jacob – dije dramáticamente, pero lo último sabía que lo haría.

-Cariño, tienes que decírselo.

-No puedo – dije suplicando con mis ojos para que no me hiciera decírselo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo, los cambios ya se estaban haciendo notar, imaginaros dentro de unos meses, pero ahora no estaba preparada como para afrontar la situación y decirle a mi padre, _verás papá, estoy embarazada, serás abuelo._

-Cariño, si no se lo dices tú, me veré obligada a decírselo yo - ¿Eso era una amenazada? No, mi madre no se l contaría, ¿O sí?

-No serías capaz – le dije.

-Renesmee…

-Está bien, prefiero decirlo yo – me di por abatida, tendría que decírselo si o si.

-Vamos – dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-¿Ya? – grité.

-Sí, ya – dijo y me arrastró fuera del baño.

Nos paramos antes de llegar a la mesa detrás de unos biombos de decoración, mi madre se giró hacia mí y me miró con ternura.

-No puedo creer que vayas a ser madre – miró mi barriga – se nota un poquito, es tan tierno. Dijo mordiéndose el labio y abrasándome otra vez.

Si te digo yo, que estas madres de hoy en día estaban todas locas. Correspondí fuertemente al abrazo de mi madre, lo necesitaba.

Nos acercamos a la mesa con paso sigiloso y sin pausas y antes de que llegara Emmett saltó hacia mí.

-Siento haberte dicho eso, la verdad es que esta estupenda, solo era…

-No te preocupes Emmett, sé que no lo hiciste con intención y no fue por eso por lo que me fui – le dije cortando su discurso –ahora tengo algo que contarles y les agradecería que me escucharan, es importante, se me hace difícil decirlo, pero si no lo decía yo, cierta personita fisgona – dije mirando a mi madre intencionadamente – lo contaría.

Todos me observaban elevando las cejas con cara de interrogación, los había dejado muy intrigados.

-¿De qué se trata pequeña? – me animó mi padre a hablar.

Miré a mi madre pidiendo ayuda, no sabía cómo comenzar y ella me ayudaría.

-¿No ven nada raro en Renesmee? – preguntó mi madre en general.

-¿Cómo que raro? – preguntó mi padre alterándose por un momento.

-Tranquilo papá – dije intentando tranquilizarlo con mis palabras – todo va bien – o al menos lo que se puede decir bien después de lo que escucharas a continuación.

-¿Cómo de raro Bella? – preguntó mi abuelo Carlisle.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el físico? – se aventuró a decir Rosalie.

Mi madre y yo asentimos a la vez.

-Yo ya lo he dicho, creo que se ha operado los pechos – dijo frescamente Emmett ganándose una colleja de parte de mi tía y una sonrisa de la mía.

-¿Algo más? – pregunté.

-Quizás hayas cogido un poquito más de peso… - habló la abuela.

-¿Solo un poquito? ¡Por dios! Parezco una mini bola – dije amargándome por momentos.

-¿Hasta dónde queréis llegar? – preguntó mi madre sumamente enojado, no sabía que pasaba y le fastidiaba el no saberlo.

-¿En serio sois tan ciegos como para no ver qué pasa con Renesmee? – preguntó mi madre haciendo un gesto.

-Espera – interfirió mi abuelo – ¿Te ha bajad o el periodo últimamente?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Mareos? – Preguntó Jasper, sabía por dónde iban las cosas, rubio listó – pensé.

Asentí.

-¿Vómitos? – esta vez fue Rosalie la que se mojó.

Asentí.

-¿Cambios de humor? – Alice preguntó.

Volví a asentir.

-Y considerando tu vientre ligeramente abultado solo queda decir que…

-¡No puede ser! – Gritó el que reconocí como mi padre - ¡¿Estas embarazada? – Gritó poniendo el santo en el cielo – asentí.

**N/A: **_**¿y? ¿Os gustó? ¿Queréis saber cómo continua? Pronto sabréis. ¿Reviews? Saludos.**_


	3. El enfado de Edward

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_¡Eh ,eh! Que no he tardado tanto en actualizar, apenas unos días de diferencia hahaha, bueno, aquí os dejo este fic, que me está gustando mucho escribir. Nos leemos a bajo._

Las fotos del fic están en mi perfil.

**Título: A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.**

**Capítulo tres: El enfado de Edward.**

**Renesmee POV.**

-¡Eso no es posible! – siguió gritando, empezaba a inquietarme, los demás clientes no paraban de mirarnos y en pocos minutos éramos el centro de atención.

-Papá, deja de gritar – le dije en tono calmado, un tono que me estaba costando mucho controlar con el desquiciado que tenía como padre.

-¡No me digas que me calle! – replicó.

¿A caso le había dicho que se callara?

-¡No te he dicho que te calles! – contraataqué.

-¡Lo has dicho! – no paraba de gritar, cada vez más fuerte.

Miré a mi alrededor, no quedaba una mesa que no estuviesen mirando hacia nosotros, ya no intentaban ni ocultar su curiosidad. Muchos fisgones habían girados sus sillas para vernos mejor, ¿Tan raros éramos? Tenía claro que si hubiesen sido por ejemplo los Newton, igual daría, pero claro, los Cullen, eran otra cosa, estaba harta de las etiquetas y lo digo porque en ellas entraba Jacob, ¿Qué hace un Cullen con un chaval de la reserva? , ¿La del pelo naranjita con el cachas ese? ¡No pegan! , ¿Pero ella no es demasiado adinerada como para estar con él? ¿Qué puede darle el que no pueda darle otro?

-¡Amor señoras, amor! – dije para mí.

Mi padre se había calmado un poco y ahora hacía como que bebía agua para guardar las apariencias. La gente empezaba a desplazarse.

Miré a mi padre que no me sacaba la mirada de encima, tenía una expresión un poco entre dolida, furiosa… uff, no sabría decir.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo por lo bajo – ese maldito chucho…

-Papá – le dije en tono calmado, no quería volver a llamar la atención de todos – no le digas así a Jake.

-¿Jake? ¡Ah, que tiene nombre el pulgoso ese y todo! – gritó el final con toda la mala leche que pudo.

-Papá… - dije empezando a perder los nervios.

-Es que… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte? Cuando lo vea… ¡Lo mataré, juró que lo haré! – me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y empezando a marear.

¡Dios! Necesitaba aire. Intenté aguantar mientras aguantaba el torbellino de palabras furiosas de mi padre, que si el chucho ese esto, que si el chuco lo otro… La furia me estaba cegando y sabía que si abría la boca iba a decir algo de lo que luego me iba a arrepentir, al fin y al cabo era mi padre y lo hacía porque solo quería lo mejor para mi, ¡Aunque él no comprendiera que ya era mayorcita!

-¡Ya, basta! – Dije levantándome de la mesa torpemente, me tuve que agarrar de la mesa porque me estaba mareando demasiado, lo veía todo borroso, le miré fijamente como pude – cuando estés más calmado hablamos, pasaré por casa mañana o pasado.

-¿Estás bien, Renesmee? – preguntó la abuela preocupada, lo podía apreciar en su seño fruncido.

-Si – contesté no muy convencida.

Rebusqué en mi bolso, cogí mi cartera y mi móvil. Abrí la cartera y puse dinero en medio de la mesa, la volví a guardar y me di la vuelta indignada, si lo sé me hubiese inventado alguna excusa para no venir.

-Mira lo que has conseguido – escuché la voz de mi madre reprender a mi padre.

Ya no escuché más nada, necesitaba salir fuera a por un poco de aire, eso me calmaría. Llegué al frío de la noche. Me senté en uno de los bancos que había fuera del restaurante, en unos minutos se me pasó y eché a andar, necesitaba un poco de espacio para mis pensamientos.

-Menuda noche nos ha dado el abuelo, ¿Eh? – dije al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi pancita apenas abultada por encima de la ropa.

Pateó.

Juro que lo hizo. Pareció como si la cara se me hubiese iluminado y la sonrisa no tardó en llegar, sabía que, dijera lo que dijera Edward, este bebé nos iba a hacer felices a todos, si no, tiempo al tiempo.

Wow, Rosalie casi ni se lo creía, podía ver su cara de sorpresa y sabía que, aunque fuera de Jacob lo trataría como si fuera de ella misma, como mismo hizo conmigo, me gustaría haber podido estar en su cabeza y en la de Alice para ver cuántas cosas ya estaban planeando comprarle.

Todavía no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña, de todos modos no sabía si podría saberlo hasta que naciera, ¿Qué podría salir de una híbrida y un licántropo? Un ser precioso seguro.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a una gasolinera. Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Jacob.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Jake por la línea telefónica todo apurado.

-Luego te cuento, ahora, ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? – pregunté.

-Claro que si amor, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo – hizo unas pausa - ¿Estás bien? – asentí, pero luego me di cuenta de que él no podía verme.

-Si – dije apenas en un susurro.

-¿Dónde antes?

-No, estoy en una gasolinera.

-¿Qué haces en una gasolinera? – preguntó extrañado.

-Eché a caminar… es la gasolinera próxima al restaurante, ¿Recuerdas? Pasábamos por aquí antes de llegar al _Moondace_ – dije todo en una carrerilla.

-Voy pitando, te amo - dijo y colgó.

-Yo también te amor – dije contra el móvil aunque ya había cortado.

Me había invadido la nostalgia, quería que todo fuera como antes, cuando le podía decir cualquier cosa a mi padre y el por nada del mundo se cabrearía, de hecho dudé por años de que él pudiera enfadarse conmigo, pero fue cuestión de que creciera. Sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, que solo quería lo mejor para mi, pero era duro ver como no entendía que Jacob era lo mejor para mí.

-¡Eh, preciosa! ¿Te llevo a un lado? – preguntó un hombre calvo y gordo metido en un _audi _de último modelo rojo.

-¡Eh, capullo! ¿Te parto la cara? - ¿Jacob? Me giré en su busca y allí estaba, detrás de mí asesinando al cerdo del calvo con la mirada, este pareció pensarlo mejor y al ver que no tenía posibilidades de ganar con Jacob, arrancó y se fue.

-Vamos – dijo Jacob guiándome hacía el coche manteniendo un brazo en forma posesiva por mi cintura.

Llegamos al coche y ninguno habló por momentos.

-Ni aunque estés embarazada puedo dejarte sola sin peligro de que intenten hacerte contigo, eres demasiado bonita para tu propia seguridad – dijo.

¿Era un cumplido? Porque a mí no me había sonado nada bonito, más bien posesivo, como si yo fuera de su autoridad.

Me levantó la barbilla para que le mirara, podía ver en sus ojos preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó alarmado y eso hizo que me derrumbara contra él.

Me llevó de mi asiento al suyo y me puso en su regazo con mis manos enroscadas en su cuello y mi cara en un mar de lágrimas en su pecho.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó – dijo cariñosamente dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-Es que… tendrías que haberlo visto… - dije sollozando- estaba realmente enfadado…

-No importa Renesmee – le miré, nunca solía decir mi nombre entero, la mayoría de las veces se trababa todo antes de decirlo – no importa lo que piense nadie siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

-¿Y estaremos juntos? – pregunté con esperanza.

-¿Lo dudas? – me miró y sonrió – ya sabes lo que siento por ti y que yo nunca te dejaré de amar y no solo por que seas mi imprimación – murmuró dulcemente contra mis labios.

Nos besamos por un tiempo hasta que creímos conveniente separaros, el aire era algo necesario.

Secó la última lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla con una ligera caricia con su dedo meñique.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó.

Asentí y me incliné para darle un casto beso fugaz.

-¿Os apetece ir al cine? – dijo y me quedé desorientada, ¿Os? ¿Estaba hablando en plural? ¿A quien más se refería? ¿Es que había alguien más en el coche y de lo absorta que estaba en él no me había dado cuenta? Miré hacia atrás por si acaso y no vi a nadie. Jacob estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunté sin una nota de humor, no le encontraba la gracias a mi desconcierto.

-Tú cara amor, lo decía por ti y por él bebé – dijo y siguió riendo como poseso.

¡Animal! - quise gritarle, su risa resonaba en todo el coche.

Sonreí, había hablado en plural y parecía que le quería. Pero nunca llegaría a quererle como yo quiero a mi pequeño pateador, o pateadora, no estaba nada segura, mañana iría a hablar con el abuelo ya que no podía ir a un ginecólogo, el abuelo siempre había sido mi doctor.

-Sí, creo que nos apetece, ¿Verdad bebé? – Pregunté mirando mi panza y pareció dar una patada - ¡Oh! – dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jacob dejando de reír.

-Toca aquí – cogí la mano de mi lobo y la puse en mi panza, el bebé no tardó mucho en volver a patear y sentí la mano de Jacob temblar, estaba emocionado.

- Es increíble – dijo sacando mi sonrisa favorita.

-Es más que eso – me miró y se acercó a mí para besarme, luego se apartó y encendió el coche.

-Nada de películas ñoñas Ren, por favor – fue su voluntad y luego nos marchamos de la gasolinera haciéndome olvidar el mal rato que había pasado.

**N/A: **_**¿Gustó? Debó decir que me costó escribirlo, porque todavía no tenía claro cómo iba a seguir la historia, gracias por todos sus reviews pasados, un beso.**_


	4. El amar

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos o puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Buen domingo, que asco, ¿Verdad? Solo el pensar que mañana es lunes y hay que volver a empezar con la rutina… ¡aggh! Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews pasados que aunque no los conteste, siempre los leo._

**Título: **A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.

**Capítulo tres: **El amar.

**Edward POV.**

No podía creerlo. ¿Mi niña embarazada? Que no, que no. Que a lo mejor solo era una broma…

Por dio Edward – me dije a mi mismo – no quieras ser tan ingenuo.

¡Joder! Si estaba embarazada y dentro de seis meses iba a ser abuelo…

Quizás el mundo estuviera más contaminado de lo que los humanos saben y uno de esos rayos radioactivos afectan duramente a los vampiros y los efectos secundarios son dormir, sí, es eso, por eso yo ahora estoy durmiendo y tengo una pesadilla en la que mi hija está embarazada, el padre del bebé es un perro y dentro de seis meses seré abuelo.

-¡Edward por dios! – Gritó Bella a mi lado - ¡Deja de atormentarte!

Giré la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba de pie al lado de la cama en la que yo me encontraba tumbado con solo unos bóxers esperándola. Deslizó sus pequeñas manos por sus hombros y después las pasó a su espalda desabrochándose el vestido que calló jodidamente despacio por su cuerpo, _solo para atormentarme_.

Luego se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda y se desabrochó las hebillas de los zapatos despacio en unos movimientos lentos y endemoniadamente eróticos, ella sabía que yo la estaba mirando y quería atormentarme un poquito.

Luego recorrió con ambas manos el camino desde los tobillos hasta las tiras del sujetador y fue quitándolos uno a uno.

Recorrió su estómago trazando pequeños círculos en él y posó las manos en la gomilla de sus bragas. Aún de espaldas giró la cabeza y me miró.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó moviendo demasiado sexy esos labios finos y sensuales.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – dije alzando las cejas.

Suspiró y llegó a mi lado tan rápido que no la vi venir. Posó su cabeza en mi peño y agarró una de mis manos que tenía libre.

-Edward, es Renesmee de quien estamos hablando no de ninguna otra persona de la calle, sé que cuesta, ha crecido muy rápido y…

-No Bella – dije apartándole de mi pecho para que me mirara a la cara – eso es… ¡Agh! No sé cómo decirlo, ese chucho se ha aprovechado de nuestra confianza, y ni siquiera se han casado…

Bella se removió a mi lado y se puso de pie agarrando de la silla su bata de seda.

-Así que es eso – dijo sin más.

-¿El qué? – me quedé como bobo, no entendía.

-Que te pusiste así solo porque Renesmee se quedó embarazada y aún no se han casado – no preguntó, afirmó.

Me desconcertó tanta palabrería.

-Bella no es eso es que… no sé, es difícil – no podía explicar que sentía.

-Edward – se giró hacia mí y me miró con una expresión dura, daba miedo – ella ya no es una niña, mentalízate, y ya no estamos en tu época, ni en la mía, que no hace mucho pero que lo hicimos a tu manera – me miró y suspiró – es su vida y no podemos decirle como vivirla.

-Es mi hija – dije secamente.

-Sí, es tu hija y también la mía – podía notar cierto enojo en ella – y no por eso vamos a mangonearla, porque ella debe ser feliz a su manera, no a la nuestra, Edward, ¿No los entiendes?

-A ver, no soy un niño, lo entiendo, pero sois vosotras dos las que no me entendéis – dije alzando la voz, me empezaba a desesperar.

-¿Cómo que no te entendemos? ¡Claro que lo hacemos! Pero no estamos de acuerdo con tu forma de entender las cosas porque estamos en pleno siglo veinte uno Edward, son demasiado jóvenes y ya no se casan solo por estar esperando un hijo, esos es algo muy importante que…

No la dejé terminar.

-¿Y traer un niño al mundo no es importante, Bella? – estaba de pie a su lado, ambos muy alterados.

-¡Claro que es importante Edward! Solo que las cosas ya no se hacen como antes, ¡Entiende tu eso!

-¿Sabes lo que pasa Bella? – Pregunté – que en esta familia, solo por el hecho de que ha sido el único bebé se le ha mimado demasiado y le hemos consentido mucho y está acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiere.

-¡Por dios Edward! – Me gritó - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ahora mismo estás pensando como en tu época los hacíais vosotros los cerraditos de mente, ¡Y eso no es así! Así que vete haciéndote a la idea de que vas a ser abuelo.

-¿Y si no quiero? – pregunté.

Se giró con un solo movimiento de talones y me miró duramente.

-Si no quieres aceptarlo, es tú problema.

Caminó lento hasta el armario. Sacó unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y se puso unas bailarinas, cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté preocupado, la conversación no había sido tan fuerte como para que se marchara de casa, ¿O sí?

-A dar una vuelta, necesito que me de aire.

Y sin más abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada lo sentí, se había ido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba solo, como al principio de mi vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cerrado de mente como bien Bella había dicho antes? ¡Dios! Es que solo el pensar que… ¡Agg! Renesmee había crecido mucho últimamente, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, ya no era una niña y tenía que hacerme a la idea aunque no quisiera, yo solo quería su felicidad pero es que…

Suspiré.

Era tan difícil asimilarlo, yo no quería que ella se alejara de mi lado. No éramos una familia normal, en la que todo es monótono. Se conocen, tienen hijos, los hijos crecen, se enamoran, tienen hijos, se convierten en abuelos, los nietos crecen…

No era así, porque nosotros no llegaríamos a tener niños nunca. Renesmee fue… dios, Renesmee fue un milagro, algo que nunca nos hubiésemos parado a pensar que podría ser. La propia Rosalie lo sabe ella que tanto anhela hijos tener.

Volví a suspirar.

Era mi milagro y el pensar que podría irse de mi lado… no podía ni pensarlo porque solo el hecho ya dolía. No tendré corazón, porque este hace mucho dejó de bombear y saltar como un caballo desquiciado, pero sabía lo que era sentir, y el sentir perder a alguien que estuvo en muchas etapas de tu vida es angustioso, porque siempre querrás tenerla a tu lado, lo mismo pasa con Bella, aunque sé que ella no puede irse, porque me ha demostrado una y otra vez que siempre estará a mi lado.

Suspiré por última vez y me levanté de la cama con un ágil salto.

Me puse lo primero que pillé en el armario y bajé a la planta baja a por las llaves del coche y la cartera, en este mundo sin dinero, no eras nadie.

Llegué hasta donde estaba el volvo estacionado y entré cerrando con un suave chasquido, metí las llaves en la caja de contactos y arranqué.

Pero, ¿A dónde iba? Bella no había dicho nada de a donde había ido y yo lo único que quería ahora era arreglar las cosas con ella, me sentía como un adolescente enamorado que se pelea con su chica y tiene que ir y pedirle disculpas porque asume y sabe que toda la culpa fue suya.

Después de diez minutos de conducir sin sentido mi móvil sonó en el bolsillo.

Lo saqué con cuidado de no despistarme y soltar el volante, aunque era muy buen conductor y tenía reflejos de vampiro, nunca se sabe.

Apreté el móvil entre mis manos con esperanza de que fuera Bella pero Alice era la que llamaba.

-Dime – contesté sin ganas.

-En la playa de la Push – fue lo único que dijo mi duende hermana y colgó la llamada.

¿En las Push?

¡Ah! Seguro había visto todo lo que pasaba por medio de una visión y hacia donde Bella se dirigía.

Sí, la Push era territorio quileute, pero desde que Jacob se imprimó de mi hija las cosas entre los licántropos de la Push y los Cullen habían cambiado, ahora se nos dejaba entrar sin miedo a que nos comiéramos a alguno de su reserva y podíamos hacer vida normal, y Bella no había desaprovechado la oportunidad. Le encantaba la playa de la Push y cuando Renesmee era pequeñita siempre la traía para pasar una tarde de playa.

Estacioné el coche en los aparcamientos de la playa y bajé con cuidado de no cargarme el coche, un solo movimiento y mi precioso volvo que tantos recuerdos había compartido conmigo podría convertirse en chatarra.

No tuve que caminar mucho para encontrarla. Estaba caminando por la orilla enfundada en sus sencillos vaqueros y si simple camiseta y su pelo castaño que tan loco me volvía suelto.

El despiadado viento nocturno daba contra su cara y hacia que sus preciosos cabellos danzaran a la luz de la luna sin ton ni son.

La escena se me hizo recordar a una de las muchas noches que habíamos pasado en Isla Esme cuando recién nos casamos. Echaba mucho de menos esa isla, y apunté en mi mente hablar con Carlisle y Esme para que nos la prestasen cuando las cosas se hubiesen calmado un poco entorno a todo.

-Lo siento – dije llegando a su lado.

No se sorprendió, me había escuchado llegar.

No dijo nada.

-Fui un idiota, aunque claro, ¿Cuándo no lo soy? No debí decir todo eso que dije, solo estoy un poco… no sé ni cómo estoy ya realmente, es que… todo ha sido tan rápido Bella – murmuré en un hilo de voz y me paré cuando ella lo hizo – Renesmee está ya tan grande y es tan madura… - me miró – no quiero dejarla ir, porque me dolerá tanto que no podría soportarlo, ella es para mí… bueno, para nosotros es… es ella Bella y yo estoy…

-Celoso – completó con una sonrisita.

La miré y sonreí yo también.

-Sí, creo que es eso – contesté.

-Ven aquí – dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente.

Estuvimos un gran rato abrazados hasta que creímos conveniente irnos.

-¿Estoy perdonado? – pregunté como un adolescente arrepentido.

-Todo depende – dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Huy, esto iba a ser mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿De qué? – dije apoyando una mano en su muslo mientras que con la otra sostenía el volante.

-De cómo vayan las cosas esta noche – contesto y supe que quería decir con eso, sonreí pícaramente – y de cómo te portes mañana con tu hija.

La sonrisa se me borró de la cara tan rápidamente que creí no haber sonreído.

-¿Mañana? – pregunté sin comprender.

-Sí – afirmó – mañana es la primera ecografía del bebé según me ha dicho Carlisle y no puede hacerlo en el hospital ya que sería arriesgado, ya sabes así que lo hará en su despacho en la casa Cullen, y estaremos allí – me miró – y Jacob – volvió a mirarme esperando mi reacción.

Estuvimos un rato callados hasta que llegamos a casa.

Antes de salir le agarré de la mano y le dije.

-Espero poder controlarme.

Sonrió y me sacó del coche agarrándome por los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

**N/A: **_**¿Qué dicen? ¿Estuvo bien, mal? Bueno, espero haberlo hecho bien, la verdad no sé como ha quedado. Ahora a ver qué pasa el día de la ecografía… hahahahha, se los dejo a su imaginación. Otra vez, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los espero en este capítulo. Saludos.**_


	5. Ecografía

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **¡Eh! Qué no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Debería de estar estudiando ahora realmente… uff, esto me va a costar caro hahahahaha. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, se agradecen, espero que en este dejen muchos más.

**Cambió el fic a M, por los lemons.**

**Título: A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.**

**Capítulo cinco: Ecografía.**

**Renesmee POV.**

-Vamos Ren, despierta.

Escuchaba los suaves susurros de Jacob intentando despertarme, pero no tenía ninguna gana de levantarme de la cama hoy, todo me dolía.

-Cariño, ¿Recuerdas que tu abuelo dijo que teníamos que estar allí a las diez? – preguntó.

-Uhm – dije a modo de afirmación.

Jacob me entendió porque empezó a reír.

-Eres adorable – dijo en mi oído.

Sonreí todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté lentamente moviéndome un poco incómoda.

-Las once.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

-¡¿Qué? – grité.

-¡Ah! No grites cielo.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? – le espeté y salté de la cama sin prever que caería redonda otra vez.

Wow, que mareo.

-Renesmee – dijo suspirando – llevo como una hora o más llamándote, ahora no me digas, ¿Por qué no me has despertado? – hizo un amago de imitar mi voz y no pude evitar echarme a reír, era tan lindo.

-Ven aquí – murmuré con cariño y abriendo los brazos para abrazarle.

Entendió porque al minuto lo tuve entre mis brazos apretándolo fuertemente contra mí. El bebé empezó a moverse inquieto y tuvimos que separarnos porque una gran arcada me atravesó.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – dije y salí disparada hacia el baño con una mano en mi boca, era la costumbre.

Al momento Jacob estuvo detrás de mí y me sujetó el pelo en lo que bueno, no creo que haya que explicar que hacía yo, ¡Qué asco por dios! Tenía unas ganas tremendas de que todo esto terminara y pudiera estar con mi bebé.

Me lavé los dientes y enjuagué la boca con flujo dental para que se me pasara el mal sabor de boca y Jacob y yo cogidos de la mano fuimos a desayunar.

Una manzana, dos tostadas y un zumo de naranja fueron más que suficiente para dejarme llena, sin embargo Jacob se quedó lleno con cuatro tostadas, un zumo de naranja, un paquete entero de galletas, un tazón de leche con cereales, una pera y un plátano. Si, lo sé, era exagerado pero en verdad ya no me asustaba, además, era entendible. El ejercicio que hacía como lobo era mucho desgaste.

Estaba casi desnuda. Solo me quedaba quitarme el sostén y las braguitas y estaría completamente desnuda cuando Jacob entró completamente desnudo al cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté apartando la mirada de él y ruborizándome estúpidamente.

Ya le había visto muchas veces desnudo, ¿Por qué ahora me daba por ruborizarme? Tonterías.

-Uhm – dijo rodeándome por detrás con sus brazos.

-¡Jake! – dije con pensar, le deseaba tanto.

-¿No quieres que nos bañemos juntos? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

Suspiré. Claro que quería. Pero no sabía si era lo correcto y más con la pancita que tenía… Me miré instintivamente al espejo que tenía enfrente. No sabía si eran ilusiones mías o de verdad me había crecido la barriga.

Ahora si se notaba que estaba embarazada. Quizás mi embarazo fuera muy parecido al de mamá…

Noté como Jacob se empezaba a excitar.

Me di la vuelta y le encaré. Cogí sus manos y las puse en mi espalda, encima de mi sostén. Me acerqué a su oreja y mordí eróticamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Le escuché tragar en seco.

-¿Se siente usted bien señor Black? – pregunté lo más suavemente posible que pude pasando un dedo por su cuello y haciéndole estremecer.

-No puedo más – masculló y me quitó el sostén de un halón y lo mismo hizo con mis braguitas.

Me cargó y me llevó a la bañera. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua se calentase un poco, le puso el tapón y dejó que se llenase mientras me besaba, en el cuello, la barriga, la boca, la mandíbula…

El nivel del agua subía y poco a poco nos iba cubriendo con espuma también ya que Jacob echó medio bote, le iba a matar, era mi champú favorito y solo lo podía conseguir en Francia.

Mordisqueó mis pechos erectos haciéndome gemir de excitación.

-Ja…Jacob – murmuré tartamudeando.

-¿Uhm?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Cuando la bañera estuvo bastante llena se separó un poco de mi y apagó el grifo. Me cogió de la cintura y me sentó encima de él haciéndome entrar directamente en él.

Emití un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, me había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó preocupado todavía sin salir de mi – podemos parar – se veía realmente preocupado.

-¿Yo te he dicho que pares? – Pregunté posesiva, él negó con la cabeza – pues sigue – dije y ambos soltamos una carcajada ante mi voz de sargento.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían uno dentro del otro. El sonido que emitían nuestros cuerpo al rozarse era maravilloso y más aún el sentirlo dentro de mí. Poco a poco sentía que me iba estrechando cada vez más y sabía que ya no aguantaría mucho.

-Aguanta un poco más –me susurró en el oído.

Hice lo que me pidió y en unos minutos más nos vinimos los dos a la vez. Era maravillosa la sensación.

Con cuidado salió de dentro de mí y me levantó con él. Me sacó de la bañera y le quitó el tapón para que el agua pudiera caer, cuando salimos me envolvió en un albornoz y me pasó una toalla por la cabeza secando mi pelo.

Él tenía una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura y se veía jodidamente sexy con el pelo goteando por su pecho. Si no estuviera tan cansada, repetiría.

Edward la cogió al vuelo como si fueran unos recién casados y la llevó a la cama.

**Edward POV.**

Vale, ya estaban tardando demasiado. Eran la una y media y habían quedado en venir a las diez, ¿Qué estarían haciendo que les llevaba tanto tiempo? Mejor no saberlo porque me lo imagino y le arrancaré la cabeza cuando venga.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz con la mano y con la otra cogí la mano de Bella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con su dulce voz.

-Sí, cariño – le sonreí y besé cariñosamente la comisura de sus labios.

Escuché a los lejos unas ruedas de coche y un poco después mi nariz empezó a picar y a arder.

Uf, chiquita peste tenía el chucho.

-Yiu – dijo Alice en un acto involuntario, el olor de Jacob no es que fuera demasiado agradable.

_Me cago en Jacob, madre santísima, cacho pestazo tiene el cabrón. _Ese era Emmett sin duda. El único en conseguir meter como veinte tacos en una frase de veinticinco palabras.

_Es un olor algo peculiar. _Pensaba la buena de Esme.

_Vale, lo tengo todo preparado. La camilla, la vaselina, el ecógrafo… nada me falta._ Es era Carlisle, siempre tenía que tenerlo todo bajo control, y en verdad se lo agradecía.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta.

El olor se identificó y mi hija entró de la mano de Jacob. Llevaba puesto una camiseta gris con unos vaqueros y unas bailarinas y su perro iba a juego con ella.

-Cariño – dijo Esme acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo – buenas Jacob – dijo Esme y le dio dos besos al chucho – Estas enorme cielo.

-Gracias abuela – dijo esta con burla ganándose otro abrazo de Esme.

-Es fascinante – comentó Carlisle a mi lado.

-¿El que es fascinante? – pregunté embobado, no tenía ni idea a lo que él llamaba fascinante.

-Mira su estómago – hizo un además con la cabeza hacia mi hija – ¿No notas como crece por momentos?

Ahora queme fijaba… ¡Ostras es verdad!

-Oxigenada, ¿Sabes cómo se mata a una rubia? – empezó Jacob.

-Jake… - suspiró mi hija.

-Le pones un espejo delante y ella solita se mata – después de decir esa cacho de burrada Jacob empezó a reírse solo. Noté un indicio de seguirle la broma de parte de Emmett, pero con una rápida mirada de Rosalie se calló de golpe.

-Paren – dijo Renesmee poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo esta vez no he icho nada sobri – murmuró Rosalie aguantando la paciencia – fue el, él que empezó, está todo el día buscándome.

-Sí, lo sé – contestó mi hija – es como un niño, pero sin el cómo.

Ante esa tierna contrariedad no pude evitar reír. Renesmee me miró un poco contrariada y uego abrí los brazos como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y corrió a ellos abrazándome fuertemente.

-Te quiero – le dije contra su pelo.

-Yo también – contestó contra mi pecho.

No permanecimos mucho tiempo más en el salón puesto que Jasper y Alice necesitaban cazar rápido pero querían estar en la ecografía así que teníamos que hacerlo rápido.

No sé como el chucho lo hizo, pero se mantuvo callado durante todo el rato.

Carlisle extendió un poco de vaselina transparente por el vientre abultado de mi hija y esta se estremeció ante el contacto.

Pasó el aparato por su vientre y nos señaló la pantalla. Ahí apareció una pequeña sombra blanca. Era demasiado grande para tener tres meses. Era hermoso. La emoción me embargó. Iba a ser abuelo.

-Es grande para tres meses, así que el parto será muy adelantado – nos explicó mientras limpiaba el vientre de Renesmee – el próximo mes quizás ya puedas dar a luz. Está sanísimo – completó con una sonrisa.

Había una cosa que me atormentaba, ¿Renesmee podía sufrir?

-Carlisle… - m armé de valor para decirlo delante de todos - ¿Puede sufrir algún riesgo?

Rápidamente Carlisle se apresuró a decir.

-No, porque Renesmee es mucho más fuerte que Bella, es una híbrida no humana y soporta bien el bebé además, Jacob es también humano por tanto el bebé también tiene parte humana igual que la parte que le toca de Renesmee.

Todos soltamos un suspiro audible de tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto aparenta tener, doct? – preguntó Jacob con el seño fruncido.

-Pues aparenta seis, o sea el doble de lo que tiene y como siga creciendo así de rápido, ya lo he dicho, es un mes ya está fuera.

La sonrisa de felicidad de Rosalie, no era más grande porque la su cara no la dejaba, que si no… y Bella… si pudiera llorar lo haría y ni que decir de Esme, que medio sollozaba. Carlisle la estrechó contra él por los hombros y le besó la frente.

Renesmee se incorporó de la camilla.

-¿Os apetece chocolate? – preguntó Esme cuando se calmó.

-Si – gritó enseguida Renesmee y todos reímos ante la efusividad. Típicos caprichos de embarazadas…

**N/A: ¿Qué dicen? Sé que no me quedó muy bien, pero es que hoy no estaba muy motivada para escribir, quedan dos capítulos como mucho para terminar el fic, es pequeño :D**


	6. ¿Chamchuní?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **¿Tarde mucho en subir? Lo siento, he estado con el instituto muy liada y ando cansada y sin ganas de nada, solamente de dormir. Nuevo fic, pasaros por mi perfil si queréis leerla. Aquí os dejo uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic.

**Título: **A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.

**Capítulo 6: ¿Chamchuní?**

**Renesmee POV.**

-Estoy enorme Alice, eso no me va a caber – protesté cuando mi tía me enseñó un bonito y elegante vestido de noche, que por cierto era demasiado ceñido.

Meses antes se lo hubiese arrebatado de las manos sin pensármelo, pero ahora el verlo solo me ayudaba a sentirme más gorda, pero bueno, era por mi pequeño bebé.

Sonreí.

Según las cuentas del abuelo, solo quedaba una o dos semanas como mucho. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de poder tenerlo en mis bracitos y llevármelo a casa junto a Jacob.

-Ya sé que ahora no te va a caber tonta, pero después de que des a luz, claro que te cabrá – murmuró dando saltitos por toda la tienda, ya me estaba mareando de solo verla – serás la madre más sexy de todo el condado.

Rodé los ojos. Alice siempre tan exagerada.

Caminábamos por todo Portland en busca de no sé ni en busca de que, solo había salido para despejarme un poco y salir del agujero negro que era la casa de los Cullen. Desde que la fecha del parto se acercaba, cada día estaban todos más tensos e insoportables, incluyéndome a mí en ese grupo también, hasta Jacob, que siempre había tenido un grandísimo humor estaba insoportable.

-¡Hay! – Alice gritó y el corazón se me aceleró, la busqué con la mirada pero no la encontré, desesperadamente miré hacia todos lados para hallarla con las narices estampadas en el cristal del escaparate de una tienda.

Juro que la mató. Había gritado de esa manera tan descomunal solo porque había visto algo que le gustaba. Definitivamente, yo la mato.

Afortunadamente había un banco a unos pasos de mi así que caminé hacía él y me dejé caer muerta de cansancio y con el corazón en un puño, todavía me costaba volver la respiración a la normalidad.

-Ness, Ness – gritaba Alice sin despegar los ojos del escaparte - ¿Ness? – preguntó al no oírme contestar y se giró en mi busca.

Pareció divisarme y caminó a paso humano, para no levantar sospechas hacia mí.

-Me has asustado – le dije cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escuchara.

-Debí imaginármelo, ¿Grité mucho? – preguntó con cara de culpable.

-Bueno – argumenté – solo un poco.

-Es que estoy tan emocionada – dijo dejándose caer a un lado mío en el banco.

-¿No debería de ser yo la emocionada? – pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ambas Ness, ambas.

Suspiré y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran por un momento, estaba muy cansada, llevaba dos horas dando vueltas con Alice, era verdad que había parado para sentarme en más de una ocasión, y también que debería de tener más aguante por ser mitad vampira pero. ¡Dios! Esto no perdona a nadie, sentía que la espalda me iba a estañar, tenía una intenso dolor y ni que decir del cuello. No sé ni cómo acepté venir con Alice de compras.

-Si entras conmigo en esa tienda te compraré un helado de ocho bolas – dijo Alice haciendo que a la inercia me levantara de un brinco.

-¿He escuchado helado de ocho bolas?

-De nueve.

-¿De nueve? – Pregunté – eso es muy pobre.

-Vale, diez es mi última oferta – dijo y rodé los ojos - ¡Eh! No te quejes, solo me da para eso, todo el dinero lo tengo en la tarjeta de crédito y los helados no se pagan con ella.

-Está bien – dije rindiéndome al fin.

Vamos Renesmee – me dije a mi misma – solo serán unos cuantos pasitos más, una ojeada a la tienda, quizás cargar con unas cuantas bolsas más y luego tendrás tu recompensa.

Se me hizo la boca de agua solo de pensar en el tremendo helado de diez bolas que me iba a comer después.

Llegamos a la entrada de la tienda y Alice me agarró de la mano para asegurarse de que no me escapaba.

La tienda era toda de bebés. Tenía desde carritos, chupas, ropa y juguetes hasta las cosas más íntimas como pañales y cremitas para la irritación del culito.

Cogí unas cuantas cosas primordiales como cremas, champús, toallitas higiénicas, pañales y otras cosas no tan primordiales como camisetitas de grupos de música, zapatos… en resumen, que mi bebé iba a ser el niño/a más mimado/a del mundo.

Sí, todavía no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña, y es que las radiografías que el abuelo podía hacerme tapaban justamente eso, pero bueno, al menos servía para saber si estaba bien y eso era lo más importante. Debido a mi piel vampírica el interlocutor no dejaba ver mucho más allá.

Me reuní con Alice en la caja. Esta traía un precioso vestido de niña, elegante, de un color blanco puro, con unas manoletinas a juego y una graciosa diademita y en la otra mano traía un enanismo esmoquin de chaqueta, pantalón y corbata negra y una camiseta blanca a juego con converses negras.

¿Pero, porqué compraba eso?

-¿Y esa ropa? – le pregunté curiosa.

-Es para el día de su bautizo – la miré sorprendida – es que los Black son muy religiosos Renesmee, tú lo sabes y querrán que bauticéis al niño.

-Cierto – contesté – pero… ¿Tan rápido había que comprar las cosas?

-Ness – me miró directamente a la cara – el niño/a crece rápido, y eso quiere decir que también lo hará cuando lo tengas en tus brazos.

Pagamos las cosas en silencio.

La verdad era que me había quedado pensativa con eso de que crecía rápido. Había escuchado muchas veces a mis padres decirlo sobre mí. Qué sin no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para estar conmigo…

Yo no quería que eso me pasara, yo me quería quedar con él toda la vida. Ni siquiera había nacido y ya lo amaba tanto como para dar mi vida por él, como un día mi madre lo había hecho por mí, había renunciado a su vida humana por mí, no todas las madres estarían dispuestas a hacerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Alice a mi lado.

-Sí, es solo que tengo ganas ya de comerme ese helado que me prometiste – le espeté fulminándola con la mirada, me apetecía demasiado.

-Un momento, primero tenemos que pasar por la librería.

-¿Por la librería? – Grité.

-No grites – me pidió.

-Lo siento, es solo que queda un poco lejos tía, y uf, yo ya no estoy para esos trotes – le dije sinceramente.

Pareció meditarlo unos minutos.

-Tienes razón, iremos en coche.

¿Acaso le había dicho yo que quería ir en coche? Suspiré. Alice era demasiado.

Caminamos hacia el coche, como en estos últimos meses, yo siempre me quedaba atrás y alguno tenía que venir a por mí.

Me subí al porche con esfuerzo. Tenía una panza enorme. Parecía que estaba criando un elefante y no un bebé.

Alice paró delante de _El cuaderno de Morrison_, era una pequeña librería, parecía a la de Shakespeare en Francia. Era pequeñísima pero agradable yen la que podías encontrar cualquier lector del mundo, ya que era famosa en el mundo entero por su genial literatura romántica, sus intrépidas aventuras y sus más creativas fantasías, sin duda, mi librería favorita. Podías encontrar desde la autora más famosa a la menos reconocida.

-Espera aquí – me dijo Alice antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un portazo debido a lo embalada que iba.

Mi móvil sonó, pero no era una llamada, era un mensaje de texto.

_¿Dónde estás metida? Llegué a casa de tus padres y no te vi. ¿Estás bien? Te amo, J._

Sonreí. Amaba como Jacob se preocupaba por mí, siempre tenía ese lindo detalle, aunque pequeñito, de enviarme un mensaje.

_Salí con Alice, esto es una locura. Ahora la estoy esperando en el coche, pero no tardará. Luego me llevará a comprarme un helado enorme y volveremos a casa. Yo también te amo, R._

Le contesté.

Alice no tardó mucho en llegar. Divisé su puntiagudo cabello negro, pero no se le veía la cabeza. Estaba hasta arriba de libros.

Abrió la puerta de su amarillo coche y dejó los libros en la parte trasera del porche.

-¿Y todo eso? – pregunté alarmada, no quería ni saber que pensaba hacer con esa tonga de libros.

-¡Ah! Lee la tapa de uno – dijo y arrancó el coche.

Me incliné para hacer lo que me pidió y atrapé el que más fácil pillé.

Leí el título.

-¿Nombres para tú futuro angelito? - leí en voz alta.

-Sí, pensé que deberíamos de buscarle un nombre y en todos esos libros hay muchísimo, ¿No te parece magnífico? – preguntó contentísima de la vida subiéndose al bordillo de una acera.

-Oh sí – contesté sarcásticamente - ¿Estás loca? – Solté de pronto – te has comido el bordillo.

-No, solo aparco.

-¿Pillando la cera por donde la gente pasa? Por si no lo sabías, la cera es para las personas, los coches en la carretera, ¿A ti donde te dieron el carnet? ¿En una tómbola?

-Relajadita sobri, a ver si le quito una bola a tu helado – dijo amenazándome.

-Está bien, está bien, ya me callo.

Se bajó del coche y corrió a un puesto de helados que había no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el coche aparcado.

Cada persona que pasaba miraba el coche. ¡Por dios! Qué vergüenza. Maldita Alice…

-Aquí tienes – dijo entrando por la puerta como una bala y tendiéndome un vaso de cartón grandísimo con un pajita.

-Gracias – contesté sincera mirando el recipiente, tenía una pinta…

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de helado, al final acabé tirándolo antes de llegar a casa. Alice conducía rápido, por eso no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Mamá y papá nos esperaban en la puerta. Nada más aparcar Alice se apresuraron a venir hacia el coche.

-¿Qué tal cielo? – preguntó mi madre besando mi mejilla.

-Muy bien mamá, ha sido una tarde un poco movidita, pero he resistido – besé a mi madre en ambas mejillas.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo mi padre y me besó la frente.

-Sí, sí – murmuró Alice llegando hacia donde mi padre estaba – muy todo lo que tú quieras, pero ahora ayúdame a bajarlo todo, es mucho para una pobre e indefensa mujer como yo.

-¿Indefensa y pobre? Claro, claro – contesté yo.

Mi padre no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a mi tía Alice con las cosas, que por lo visto eran demasiadas, creo que nos habíamos pasado un poquito.

-¿Y Jacob? – Le pregunté a mi madre – me había dicho que ya estaba aquí.

Y es que Jacob y yo nos estábamos quedando en la casa Cullen al igual que mi padre y mi madre que habían abandonado por unos días su cabaña para estar con nosotros. De momento, hasta que no diera a luz, nos íbamos a quedar aquí, luego, cuando el pequeño naciera ya podríamos irnos a casa.

-Se fue a ver a Billy, pero no creo que tarde mucho – agregó luego de ver mi cara de decepción.

.

¿Qué no iba a tardar mucho?

Eran las doce y media de la noche y todavía estaba esperando al zopenco de Jacob, ¿Pero en donde se había metido? ¿Tanto tiempo tardaba en ver a su padre? Mientras los minutos pasaban, mi rabia más aumentaba.

Ya veía que había cosas más importantes que su hijo y que yo.

Estaba sola en la casa Cullen. Al principio no me había querido dejar sola, pero conseguí que me dejaran unas horitas de descanso argumentando que ya era mayorcita y todo esto del embarazo me tenía estresada.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme escuché la puerta abrirse.

¿Jacob? Su olor impactó contra mi nariz. Su olor inconfundible a perro mojado – como diría Emmett – sin duda era él.

Esperé a que llegara.

Sus pasos se iban escuchando casa vez más cerca.

-¿Ness? – preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Quién si no? – pregunté secamente.

Suspiró.

-Estas enfadada – no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

-Noooo – dije con sarcasmo - ¿Tú crees?

Se sentó a mi lado y yo me aparté un poco.

-Los chicos me liaron en casa de Emily – se excusó – fui a casa de mi padre, estuve un rato con ellos y luego pasé por casa de Emily para ver a los chichos, hacía mucho que no les veía, con esto del embarazo y eso…

Me mordí la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba.

-No pasa nada – dije sin embargo.

-Si pasa – dijo cogiendo mi mano cariñosamente – no debí dejarte tanto tiempo sola, lo siento de verdad.

-No pasa nada, en serio - dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas? - preguntó acercándose a mí.

-No tengo porque perdonarte, no me has hecho nada, ¿O sí? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-¡No! – Dijo de pronto - ¡Claro que no!

Reí ante su cara de alarma.

Le saqué la lengua y antes de que me diera tiempo a volver a introducirla en mi boca la agarró entre sus dientes.

-Hhhmm – dije golpeándole el pecho para que soltara mi lengua.

Al fin la soltó y la escondí muy bien en mi boca.

-Bobo – le dije y me abalancé sobre él.

Empezamos a besarnos.

Tenía tantas ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí, pero no, a las alturas en las que el embarazado estaba sería mejor dejarlo por un tiempo, hasta que naciera el bebé, claro.

Recurriendo a todo el control que tenía por allí en lo más hondo de mí me separé de él.

Siguió buscando mis labios, pero no se lo permití.

-Vale – dijo Jacob sonriendo – lo he captado.

-Mejor – sonreí y volví a darle un jugoso beso en los labios.

Pasamos un rato viendo la televisión. Como no ponían nada interesante en la televisión no las pasábamos haciendo zapping, la tele de hoy en día, es solo basura la mayor parte. De vez en cuando se inclinaba para besar mis labios o darme un beso en la frente, o morder el lóbulo de mi oreja así como para depositar un besito en mi cuello.

Cuando la tele ya se volvió aburrida me acordé de una cosa.

-Oye – le dije girándome hacia él que estaba a mi lado - ¿Has pensado ya algún nombre?

-Pues no sinceramente - me contestó - ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, pero Alice hoy me compró una tongana de libros, creo que podremos sacar unos cuantos.

-¿Los tienes aquí? - me preguntó de repente interesado.

Señalé la mesa en la que estaba la tonga de libros y Jacob se levantó del sillón para coger uno y darme otro a mí.

-Vamos a barajar opciones – dijo y abrió el libro de nombres por la primera hoja.

-A mí me gusta Margarita – dijo riendo.

-Y a mi Eustaquio - dije devolviéndole la broma.

-No en serio, me gusta Manolo.

-Y a mi Chamchuní – dije haciendo que soltara una carcajada tan grande que las páginas del libro se cambiaron.

-¿En serio? – preguntó.

-¿Eres bobo o corres detrás de los aviones? – le pregunté sonriendo.

-No, corro detrás de ti – dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí derribando los libros al suelo y quedando encima de mí.

**N/A: Bueno, en compensación, he hecho el capítulo mucho más grande que lo normal, espero sus reviews, esto llega a su fin. Saludos.**


	7. Colorín, colorado

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **Bueno, ya hemos llegado al final de este fic T_T joo, en verdad me duele porque disfruto escribiéndolo, pero todo llega a su fin, espero que este último capítulo sea de su agrado, es un poco hecho para cerrar toda la historia. No me voy, tengo mis demás fic y tengo muchos más en mente, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo en esta historia.

**NessylitleCullen****, ****Nell, ****Kitty Bells Cullen****, ANKA, ****JonatiKBlacK****, caro****, ****Anonimo, mi compatriota ****Miss Sands****, ****Ara, **** , ****AssiiaWolfe****, Mily****, ****Susana, ****Javmay****, ****piririana**** , ****miraura**** , ****Robmau, aNiE pRiNcEsA,** ¡Gracias!

**Título**: A pesar de todo, eres mi papá.

**Capítulo siete**: Colorín, colorado.

Bella y Edward corrían detrás de sus tres pequeños nietos en el parque. Marie quería tirarse desde el techo de la casita de madera, Lillian quería que la columpiaran más fuerte y Carlie quería jugar al fútbol. ¿Cómo podía controlar Edward y Bella a sus nietos? Sí, eran vampiros, pero no tenían cuatro brazos cada uno y además, estaban rodeados por humanos en el parque infantil de Seattle.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo! – Gritó Marie - ¡Mira lo que hago!

Y sin decir más nada se tiró del techo de la caseta de madera. Menos mal que Bella estaba rondado por ahí mientras Carlie le daba patadas al balón y pudo detener la caída cogiéndola al vuelo.

Edward echó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, esa pequeña revoltosa, era la viva imagen de su padre. Morena de pelo liso hasta la espalda, ojos profundamente negros y facciones quileutes… ¡E igual de intrépida que el chucho! Aunque no podía negar que amaba a su nieta.

-¡Abuela, mira como vuelo! – gritó por detrás de Edward Lillian.

Ha Edward se le calló el mundo a los pies, ¿Cómo esa pequeña pitufa podía darse vueltas en el columpio y no caerse? Definitivamente, no era niñas normales. Lillian seguía pareciéndose a Jacob, aunque esta a diferencia de Marie tenía los ojos chocolates de su madre, era preciosa y la amaba también.

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a su nieta más pequeña Carlie. Hay dios, por favor, por favor, que no se haya metido en ningún lío.

-¡Que me des eso te he dicho! – gritaba una voz de pito que conocía muy bien.

-No te lo voy a dar – dijo un niño al lado de ella.

Edward pudo apreciar que era lo que el niño le había quitado a su pequeña Carlie. El pequeño anillo en forma de nota musical que Edward le había regalado a ella la semana pasada para su cumpleaños.

Edward se dirigía hacia donde los dos niños se encontraban para rescatar a su princesa cuando una mano helada lo detuvo por el hombro.

-Edward – le dijo la suave voz de la mujer por la que perdía la cabeza – déjala, tiene que aprender a defenderse, Carlie es la más floja, pero no por ello deja de ser ingeniosa, sabrá salir de la situación si la dejamos que se defienda ahora, no puedes protegerla siempre de todos los peligros.

-Claro que puedo – contestó este con voz ronca.

Y es que Edward sentía una gran empatía por su nieta más pequeña, Carlie. Tenía seis años humanos y era tan menudita, que parecía frágil, su pelo cobrizo estaba enrollado en preciosos rizos que le caían por la espalda y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de una gran inocencia. Amaba a sus tres nietas por igual, pero Carlie más que Lillian o Marie necesitaba más protección. Marie era mayor, con diez años ya era fuerte e independiente, era igual a Emmett, no había nadie que le dijera nada, imponía ella sola las reglas y era la matoncilla de su grupo de amigas, sin duda podía sacarse las castañas del fuego ella sola. Tenía una belleza tan extremadamente peligrosa que el día de mañana, con solo pedir algo ya lo tendría sin necesidad de trabajar duramente.

Lillian era otro caso. Era una enganchada a los libros y leía todo tipo, aunque sus favoritos eran en lo que las guerras y la historia aparecía, no era una niña común, a sus ocho años sabía más de historia que cualquier profesor de instituto, eso sí, gracias a Jasper al que le encantaba estar con ella, era como su hermanita pequeña porque eran iguales. Lillian poseía una belleza jodidamente sexy, era de esas que con una caída de ojos ya tenía al mundo a sus pies, sin duda, esas dos hermanas iban a ser una bomba para la sociedad en cuanto crecieran.

Y Carlie, su Carlie. Era tan frágil como una pluma, pero poseía algo que ninguna de sus hermanas tenía. A sus seis años era una completa pianista, toda una apasionada. Sabía tocar el violín, así como la guitarra y el piano, y el saxofón le perdía, al igual que la armónica que siempre llevaba una en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la tenía de todos los colores. Pero Carlie no tenía lo que sus hermanas tenían, el coraje y la ferocidad de la lucha, cosa que sus dos hermanas mayores llevaban en la sangre. Carlie era una pacifista, a la que no le gustaban las cosas rápidas y mal hechas, defensora de los animales y cuidadora de medioambiente, esa era su pequeña, aunque con una belleza tan simple que era un encanto, su belleza no era sexy, animal ni salvaje, pero tenía algo, ese algo por el cual Edward cuando Carlie creciera tendría que salir con ella solo por el hecho de que no se la raptasen, era preciosa.

-Por favor, te estoy pidiendo que me lo des, si no es mucha molestia – pidió su pequeña con la misma educación que Edward le había enseñado, sin duda, no tenía nada que ver con su padre.

-¿Y si no quiero? – protestó el niño.

-Me veré obligada a hacer algo que no quiero – contestó.

-Que miedo – dijo el niño burlándose de ella.

Edward no previó lo que pasó a continuación. Fue todo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni a él, ni a Bella.

El niño estaba tumbado en el suelo del parque lleno de arena y con una mancha de sangre saliéndosele de la nariz.

-Chúpate esa cabroncete – gritó Lillian.

-Por haberte metido con mi hermana pequeña ignorante – contraatacó Marie.

-No deberíais haber hecho eso, yo podía haberlo recuperado sin necesidad de haberle pegado, es solo un niño al que le gusta llamar la atención, por eso me quitó el anillo del abuelito, pero la violencia no debería de haber sido empleada en este caso – las reprendió Carlie dejando a Bella con la mandíbula colgando de la sorpresa y a Edward con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

Bella se recompuso y corrió hacia las niñas.

-Eso no estuvo nada bien, Lillian, Marie, disculparos con el niño – dijo Bella agarrando de la mano a la dos hermanas mayores.

-Lo sentimos – dijeron al coro pero todos sabían que no lo sentían en absoluto.

-Abuelito, abuelito - dijo Carlie llegando a su lado – eso estuvo mal, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó con sus inocentes ojos verdes.

Carlie tenía los mismo ojos verdes que él había tenido cuando era humano, hacia tanto ya…

-Sí, cielo, eso estuvo mal.

Después del inesperado accidente en el parque en Seattle, Edward y Bella llevaron a sus pequeñas nietas a las gran casa Cullen. Renesmee y Jacob habían estado de viaje celebrando sus nueve años de casados y las niñas se habían quedado con ellos.

La tropa femenina Black-Cullen bajó del coche y todas se fueron a duchar menos Carlie, que se fue directa a la cocina.

Edward entró en la cocina para ver que hacia su nieta y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par al ver a su nietita con un paquete de harina vertiéndolo en un molde de pastel.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó llegando a su lado y cogiendo un bote de chocolate que se le iba a caer de la encimera.

-Hacer un pastelito para Esme, porque ella hizo la cena y siempre se porta muy bien con nosotras cocinando a cada hora que tenemos hambre, se merece el pastelito y más abuelito, ¿No crees?

-Sí creo Carlie, sí creo.

-¿Me ayudas? – preguntó la ojiverde.

-Claro que sí.

Acabaron con la cocina patas arriba. Las mesas y las sillas estaban llenas de harina, así como el suelo lleno de chocolate y la nevera de huevo. La cara de ellos dos era toda una mezcla de sabores, pero el desastre valía la pena si para el recuerdo quedaba.

-Corre arriba a cambiarte, tú mamá y tú papá no tardaran mucho en venir y tienes que estar preparada cuando lleguen.

-Si abuelito, gracias por esta tarde, ha sido maravillosa – dijo la joven pequeña y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

.

A la media hora siguiente las tres princesitas de la casa estaban en la sala esperando a sus padres.

Lillian y Marie iban ambas vestidas con trajes y bailarinas, menos Carlie que se había puesto un vaquero y una camiseta que ponía _I love dad and mum._ Esos pequeños detalles son los que hacen especial a Carlie – pensó Jasper.

El olor de Jacob no tardó mucho en hacerse notar. En cuanto Renesmee y Jacob pisaron la puerta, tanto Lillian como Marie se abalanzaron sobre ellos haciendo que los cuatro cayeran en el sillón, y menos mal que estaba el sillón.

Carlie corrió hacía donde ellos se encontraban y las reprendió.

-Sois unas inmaduras, no podéis ir por la vida haciendo caer a la gente, ¿Y si no hubiera habido un sofá? Le hubieseis hecho daño, hay que pensar las cosas antes de actuar, porque luego vienen las consecuencias – dijo la pequeña de pelo cobrizo sacándole una sonrisa de orgullo a su abuelo y dejando a todos los presentes anonadados, ninguna de sus hermanas dijo nada.

La niña se dirigió a sus padres y les dio dos besos, se alisó la ropa y caminó hacia el piano.

Empezó a tocar y a cantar.

_**Cuando no siempre esté lloviendo, habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando no hay nadie quejándose, habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando todo se pone en su sitio como con un interruptor.**____**  
Bien, mi madre me dijo que habrá días como éste.**_

Todos la mirábamos sorprendidos, ¿Cómo con solo seis años podía dominar la voz y esa forma de tocar el piano de esa manera? Era alguien espectacular.

_**Cuando no tienes que preocuparte, habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando nadie tiene prisas, habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando no eres traicionado por el viejo beso de Judas.**____**  
Bien, mi madre me dijo que habrá días como éste.**_

_**Cuando no necesitas una respuesta, habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando no conoces a ningún oportunista,**____**  
habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando todas las partes del puzzle**____**  
empiezan a parecer encajar.**____**  
Entonces debo recordar que habrá días como éste.**_

_**Cuando todo el mundo está delante,**____**  
y no hacen truco alguno.**____**  
Cuando no tienes ningún aprovechado**____**  
de quien recibir patadas.**____**  
Cuando no es asunto de nadie**____**  
la forma en que tú vives.**____**  
Tengo que recordar que habrá días como éste.**_

_**Cuando nadie se cuela en mis sueños,**____**  
habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando la gente entiende lo que le digo,**____**  
habrá días como éste.**____**  
Cuando haces resonar los cambios de las cosas.**____**  
Bien, mi madre me dijo que habrá días como éste.**_

_**Oh, mi madre me dijo**____**  
que habrá días como éste.  
Oh, mi madre me dijo**____**  
que habrá días como éste.  
Oh, mi madre me dijo**____**  
que habrá días como éste.  
Oh, mi madre me dijo**____**  
que habrá días como éste.**_

Terminó de cantar y de tocar y nadie abrió la boca, solo ella para decir.

-Sois lo mejor de mi vida y ¿Sabéis qué? Os amo a todos por como sois, no por quién sois.

Corrí a abrazarla, luego me siguió Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Lillian, Marie, Jasper y Alice y acabamos todos abrazados, porque esto, es lo mejor que uno pueda llegar a tener en la vida.

**N/A: ¿y? ¿Le gustó el final? Espero que sí, porque lo hice con mucho cariño :D Saludos, volveré con más fic… hahaha os quiero, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**


End file.
